User talk:Dark Seer/Thomas: Spartan-096
The Awful beginning ---- Well here it is my first and completely crap Fanon! well just to put it in firstly i don't know much about the timeline so i would appreciate if someone could tel me the correct years and phrases to put in. And yes i KNOW he is like an arbiter but he is a spartan blah balh blah Dark seer Hey Turned out better than I thought it would andrew. Only thing that makes it non canon friendly is the joining of the spartan II's. The members of the spartan II's were kidnapped at the age of six. Give me the word, and I fix it all up. The spelling and grammar I mean. Also, I loled at the fact he called the teachers sluts XD BTW, you can sign your name by putting 4 '~'s at the bottom of your post. Blade bane 09:01, 17 March 2009 (UTC)Blade bane changed one word well i changed one. maybe two words to make more sense of it read the second entry. glad you like it Dark Seer 04:33, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Well The SPARTAN-IIs were born around 2511 and the project was in 2517 methinks. He wouldn't of seen his dad because they were replaced with flash clones which all later died from natural causes. The Humans first came into contact with the Covenant in 2525 in early October. Also, the tag 144 has already been taken. Thank you well thanks for that up-date on time lines. perhaps the clone is his father, yea that may fit in for the time being until i can warp it. 144 already taken? NOOOOO sigh thats bad. oh and how do i change the title, i am rather new here.Dark Seer 08:14, 18 March 2009 (UTC) NCF The tag was put up by forerunner, who isnt an admin, so can someone please take it down? I dont know how. Blade bane 09:59, 18 March 2009 (UTC) I took it down. If you want to say I only admins can do this, the person who put it up wasn't an admin in the first place, nor did he give reasons for its being up. Cut the man some slack, hes just starting out. Blade bane 05:59, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Admins are NOT the only ones who can put it up, anyone can with reason. Thats the point though. He didnt give reasons. Blade bane 07:10, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :Actually, there was a discussion on IRC. I assumed they already mentioned it on the talk page. The reasons were the errors in the dates and the Spartan tag. Both the number was too low to have been used by a Spartan recruit at the time and that the character was Spartan-144, yet the page says 096.-- 'Forerun'' ''' 17:23, 5 May 2009 (UTC) nice job its good still like Ethan's better though lol. 04:48, 24 March 2009 (UTC)jackattack30 The elegant ending I have finished it, edited it, and completely re-written it. With Andrew's (the author) permission of corse. I still need to know how to move this to Spartan 143, however. The events took ages to write out, but there is already a spartan 144. Thanks to anyone that will help me :) O...M...G... Wow. that turned out better than i expected Ethan. Well, who knows what the future holds for 143. I shall one day write the ending for him... Dark Seer 04:35, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Rawr, BB here I had to move it twice, but I have finally got a number which wasnt used already in canon or in fanon. Just FYI. lol lol nice story again andrew no recent discussion though so :(:(:( Jackattack30 04:33, 5 June 2009 (UTC)